


Думай, с кем умираешь

by Linden_K



Category: Naruto, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Временная смерть – хороший повод встретиться и поговорить. И совершенно не важно, что вы из разных эпох или даже миров. По закону Великого Духа похожие души притягиваются. Не дэсфик. ХЭ.





	Думай, с кем умираешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Shaman King AU and X-over Fest.  
> Возможны элементы юмора.

В романтических отношениях с братом Спасителя есть один интересный нюанс: нельзя просто так взять и умереть. Незаменимое качество для героя, которое, тем не менее, превращает смерть в рутину. За прошедший год Рен умирал четыре раза – и все от огнестрельных ранений. Довольно унизительно, если вспомнить, с каким противниками ему приходилось иметь дело раньше – зомби, вампиры, огромные воплощения, твари из ада. И вдруг какая-то дурацкая пуля...

После миротворческой миссии в Афганистане его грудь напоминала решето. У Хао было что-то вроде пунктика: он никогда до конца не излечивал его раны, хотя и мог. Должно быть, по той же причине он и теперь не торопился с воскрешением. А может, Йо он сейчас был нужнее.

Место, в котором очутился Рен, напоминало куб изнутри: четыре глухие стены, с виду похожие на сгущенный сероватый туман, точно такой же потолок и пол – будто бы из прозрачного стекла, – под которым лениво ворочалась чернота с редкими вкраплениями света. Время здесь тоже текло иначе – как во сне. Рен уже успел привыкнуть к этой особенности, хотя точного соотношения так и не вывел. Он мог прождать Хао час или даже два, тогда как в реальности его сердце едва успевало остановиться.

Рен попытался вспомнить, каким путем попал сюда на сей раз, но все, что всплывало в памяти – грохот взрыва и еще, пожалуй, осколок гранаты, угодивший ему в руку. А потом – кубическое посмертие. Ожидание обещало затянуться. Чтобы сделать его немного приятнее, Рен представил себе мягкое кожаное кресло, которое сразу же материализовалось, и Лунную сонату в качестве музыкального сопровождения. Чего здесь действительно было в избытке – так это покоя и уединения.

Но не сегодня.

В центре куба что-то вспыхнуло, а следом возникла высокая фигура в плаще, окутанная серебристым сиянием. Рен больше не был один. Теперь в паре метров от него стоял какой-то мрачный темноволосый тип с катаной и неприязненно буравил его разноцветными глазами.

– Где я? – холодно осведомился он и огляделся по сторонам. – Как я сюда попал?

– Полагаю, ты мертв, – медленно проговорил Рен, смерив странного типа долгим взглядом. – Только вот не понятно, почему ты мертв рядом со мной. Я в компании не нуждаюсь.

– Аналогично, – ответил тот. – Кстати, кто ты такой?

– Тао Рен.

– Ни о чем не говорит.

– А ты?

– Учиха Саске.

– Взаимно.

Повисла неловкая пауза, заполняемая слишком драматичной для подобного знакомства музыкой.

– Отлично, – резюмировал Рен, – а теперь, когда мы все выяснили, давай проваливай из моего посмертия.

Саске издал задумчивое «хн-н» и еще раз огляделся – судя по реакции, новость о посмертии отнюдь не стала для него сюрпризом. В конце концов, его взгляд снова остановился на Рене.

– Это надолго? – поинтересовался он. – Мы. Здесь.

– Зависит от твоих дальнейших планов. Лично у меня есть знакомый Спаситель, который уже наверняка в курсе. Потянет немного и воскресит. А ты, полагаю, отправишься дальше.

– Едва ли, – мрачно ответил Саске. – У меня тоже есть один идиот… Вряд ли он меня отпустит. – На его лице промелькнула едва заметная тень улыбки. – Я хочу кресло.

– Прошу прощения?

– Раз уж я застрял тут с тобой, мне нужно кресло. Такое же или твое.

Рен презрительно фыркнул.

– Разбежался! Я не собираюсь доставать тебе…

Договорить он не успел. К его глубочайшему изумлению, рядом материализовалось еще одно кресло.

– Да ты охренел! – воскликнул Рен. – Выметайся отсюда, мне все равно как!

– Слушай, – ровным тоном произнес Саске, – я вижу тебя в первый раз, а ты уже достал.

– Я собирался сказать то же самое!

– Значит, мы понимаем друг друга.

– Интересно, почему оно тебя послушалось.

– Что послушалось? – спросил Саске, усаживаясь. Рен успел заметить под плащом пустой левый рукав.

– Мое посмертие... – почти без злости ответил он.

– Не такое уж и твое.

Саске отстегнул катану и положил ее к себе на колени. Первая часть сонаты закончилась, заиграло аллегретто, еще менее подходящее к обстановке, но вдруг сменилось тихим и лиричным японским мотивом.

– Это ты сделал?

– Да. Твоя музыка мешает разговаривать, а я хочу побольше узнать об этом месте. Значит, вот так выглядит загробный мир?

– Нет. – Рен не видел необходимости пускаться в долгие объяснения. Хватит и самого основного: – Это что-то вроде прихожей в загробный мир. Вне времени и пространства.

– Вне времени и пространства, – повторил Саске. – Тогда понятно.

Теперь Рен разглядывал его с живым интересом: под плащом виднелся зеленый жилет, отдаленно напоминающий военную форму; катану Саске держал наготове – значит, скорее всего, мог пустить ее в ход, невзирая на отсутствие руки; но самым странным в нем, пожалуй, был левый глаз.

– Могу я узнать, из какого ты рода войск?

– Я шиноби Конохи, – помедлив, ответил Саске. – Прошел Четвертую великую войну, сейчас состою на службе у Шестого Хокаге.

Рен попытался связать в голове изложенные факты и не смог, поэтому оказал ответную любезность.

– Я шаман из Китая, один из Пяти легендарных воинов. Променял президентское кресло на вот это все. Сейчас миротворец в Афганской войне.

Они долго и молча изучали друг на друга. Внутренние часы по-прежнему стояли на месте, но оба знали, что так или иначе время идет.

– Не исключено, что мы из разных эпох, – снова заговорил Рен. – Или даже миров… После смерти все души сливаются с Великим духом и остаются в нем до перерождения. Когда между душами существует связь, они попадают в одну и ту же часть Великого духа.

Саске понимающе кивнул.

– Твой первый раз?

– Третий. А твой?

Рен показал на стену позади себя, испещренную вертикальными палочками.

– Я оставляю зарубки.

– Впечатляет.

– Часто попадаю под пули. Глупо, конечно. – Рен раздраженно повел плечом и уставился себе под ноги.

– И с этим ничего нельзя поделать?

– Можно.

– Так сделай, – посоветовал Саске. – От твоих зарубок рвутся связи. С теми, кого ты защищаешь на своей войне.

Рен совершенно отчетливо почувствовал, что так и есть.

– Я подумаю об этом, – честно пообещал он.

– К вопросу о глупых смертях, – сменил тему Саске: – Однажды во время войны меня отправили заговаривать зубы одному старику. Ты похож на его брата, говорили они. Тебя он не тронет, говорили они.

– И?

– Проткнул мне сердце катаной.

– У меня был похожий исход с мечом. Кстати, тогда я в первый раз умер.

– А сегодня мы прыгнули в другое измерение, полное ядовитых тварей. Но с нами был медик, она лучшая в своем деле, в том числе и специалист по ядам, так что…

В кубе снова сверкнула вспышка.

– Не посмертие, а проходной двор какой-то, – пробормотал Рен.

Вновь прибывший оказался мужиком, одетым в длинное белое платье, и с венком на голове.

– О-о, – озадаченно протянул он, – все-таки захлебнулся…

– Добро пожаловать в наш мир, – съязвил Рен. – Кто ты такой?

– Сейчас я Ив, – ответил он, шагнув ближе. Платье волочилось за ним по полу. – И я буквально на минуту. Сион наверняка уже делает мне искусственное дыхание, не хочу заставлять его ждать.

– Не так быстро, эй! – возмутился Рен. – Сначала выясним, какого черта вы оба оказались в моем посмертии. Я вовсе не в восторге от перспективы застрять в Великом духе вместе с вами!

– Лично я, – невозмутимо откликнулся Саске, – торчу здесь только потому, что Наруто все еще там. Если бы мы умерли в один день, как и собирались, меня бы тут и близко не было.

– Вот именно, – согласился Ив. – Если бы я умирал навсегда, то предпочел бы дождаться Сиона.

Рен отметил про себя, что в этом вопросе он с ними на удивление солидарен. Куда приятнее было бы разделить вечность с Йо, чем с парой эксцентричных эгоистов. Быть не может, чтобы эти двое подходили ему больше! И все-таки…

– Там, откуда ты пришел, все мужики носят платья? – тем временем полюбопытствовал Саске.

– Только лучшие, – отрезал Ив, откинул назад длинные волосы и гордо расправил плечи. – Ив – мой псевдоним для театра. В остальных случаях я Недзуми. Последний из лесного народа.

– Учиха Саске, – охотно поддержал знакомство Саске, – последний из рода Учиха.

– Почему бы вам не образовать собственное посмертие, к примеру, «последних из…», и не продолжить там? – вмешался Рен. – Между прочим, у меня тоже были свои планы на вечность в Великом духе.

Он даже собирался изложить им собственную концепцию бытия после смерти, чтобы закрыть все вопросы разом, но в этот момент почувствовал мягкое прикосновение извне – его настойчиво и неумолимо потянуло на другую сторону.

Музыка стихла, и вспышка – слишком яркая для одной души – заполнила весь куб. Вполне возможно, кто-то из «последних» (или даже оба) в эту же секунду тоже возвращался к жизни.

Первым, что увидел Рен, открыв глаза, было темно-синее небо, полное звезд. Перепачканный грязью и копотью Йо крепко держал его за руку и беззвучно шевелил губами, считая пульс. Было тихо. Ни криков, ни взрывов, ни пулеметных очередей.

– Это в последний раз, – с трудом проговорил Рен. – Больше никаких смертей.

– Что так? – спросил Йо. Он, конечно, злился. Несмотря на безграничные возможности брата, для него любая смерть все равно оставалась смертью, а вовсе не очередной воображаемой зарубкой.

– Подумал, что, если продолжу, окажусь в Великом духе не в той компании.

Йо едва заметно улыбнулся, и Рен понял, что прав.

– Хао грозился оставить тебя без руки.

– Без левой?

– Без правой, – строго ответил Йо. Он подождал, дав Рену возможность убедиться, что рука на месте, и добавил: – Шрам останется.

– Да и черт с ним.

Они посидели еще немного, глядя в звездное небо, пока Рен набирался сил, а потом не спеша пошли через поле назад к лагерю.


End file.
